


The Lord of the Birds

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble won Best Overall in the peoplespalace  3x3 Challenge. (Take the third sentence from three books and use it in a drabble/picspam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of the Birds

 

[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz92/pristineungift/3x3/?action=view&current=pristineoverall.jpg)

“I can’t believe he’s stuck in hawk shape,” Denna groused as she stepped carefully through the mews, trying to indentify her lord and master.  
   
“It isn’t his fault,” Cara replied, “the wizard did something.”

She was interrupted by frantic squawking as Denna offered her Agiel to one of the birds as a perch.

Cara grabbed her arm, gloved fingers digging into flesh, “Handle each bird kindly and thoughtfully!” she exclaimed. “You don't know which is Lord Rahl!”

A majestic Dusky Hawk in the corner watched the proceedings with hooded raptor eyes of an unusual electric blue.  
  
Interlopers. In his kingdom.

He didn’t think so.

With flicks of feathers and clicks of the beak, the Lord of the Birds issued his orders to the hawks of his kingdom.

The birds to the back of the mews slipped out on silent wings to gather ammunition. Small sticks and stones became specialized tools and weapons.

The Lord of the Birds distributed the weapons among his followers as the ugly red clad intruders came ever farther into his kingdom.

Once they had foolishly allowed themselves to become surrounded, the Lord of the Birds shrieked the attack, signaling all of his hawks to dive bomb the enemy and pelt them with rocks.

The air was filled with hawkish battle cries, the enemy ducked in a futile effort to avoid the stones being flung at their faces. One of them fell, landing in a fresh pile of bird excrement.

Cara laughed at Denna’s misfortune, until a hawk flew at her face, talons reaching for her eyes.

Afraid to hurt the animals for fear that one of them was Lord Rahl, Cara made her retreat, Denna crawling behind her on hands and knees.  
  
Once they were outside, they looked back to see all of the hawks bowing, heads down and wings spread, to one kingly red-winged raptor who perched as high as possible.

Blue eyes watched them, filled with triumph and challenge.

“Can you tell which one he is now?” Cara asked.

Her leathers spotted with bird droppings, small bruises forming on her face where she had been hit with rocks, Denna said, “Yes! Of course I can!”

 


End file.
